Edwards curse
by SilentShadow231
Summary: Its after the battle that has raged between the Cullens and the army of new born vampires. Edward is ready to change Bella. Will he be ready to?
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my feet propped up on the empty theater chair before me and grasped Edwards stone cold hand in mine as we watched a movie that was more or less a comedy. I had no clue if it really was or not, I wasn't paying attention. I was to distracted by Edwards beauty in the darkness of the theater.

His face was the chalky white that I had grown to love and even at times worship. Looking at him made me feel so small and insignificant. Like I was a spec of dirt in the cleanest house of the world. Everything about him was so godly and gorgeous I couldn't help but compare myself.

We were nothing alike and yet we were exactly the same. Me and his souls were a perfect match, even if he thought he didn't have a soul. He couldn't deny that we were made for each other.

The lights turned on and my eyes quickly turned away from his to protect me from his beautiful honey colored eyes that were like flames.

" Bella, You know the movies over sweetie, don't you?" I forced myself to look into his flame like eyes and nodded. He smiled the half smile that I loved so much and put his finger under my chin. " You weren't watching it were you?" I turned red and nodded again for yes and he leaned in to kiss me.

" Get a room!" A small, round adolescent bellowed up at us. Edward stopped mid kiss and turned to stair at the boy, his eyes as black as night with a charming smile on his face.

" Your just jealous." He stated, his voice like velvet. The boys face turned to one of pure horror as he ducked behind his mother. Edward laughed deep in his throat and I had to smile. He turned back to me. " Now where were we?" He smiled, his eyes back to normal. " ah, yes, a kiss."

He leaned in and for a brief moment are lips touched. Fire and ice. I smiled as he pulled away and we left the theater hand and hand and headed towards the parking lot.

The drive to his house was a silent one. I couldn't wait. Today was my first official day as a new roommate to the Cullen's. But tonight wouldn't be one of my top ten. Tonight would be filled with pain, pain enough to last for three days as he had stated many of times.

The wedding was over board, but I had expect it to be. Alice had a lot of fun playing with decorations and even designing the wedding invitations. Alice looked stunning in her brides maid dress. The blood red color was perfectly matched her skin and hair that was its usually spiky self.

Renee ran around the whole day before the wedding trying to persuade me to call of the wedding until Charlie stepped in and calmed her down. Charlie knew exactly how I felt about Edward, and though he wouldn't admit that he liked Edward, Charlie loved the idea of a son in law.

All these thoughts and memories flooded my mind until the car reached a halting stop and Edward cut the engine and grabbed my hand.

"I know how you must be feeling now but trust me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt or harm you." I nodded. I knew that he wouldn't harm me. All of the times he saved me seemed to tell me that and yet a part of my mind wanted far away from him, to be with Jacob. I shook the thought out of my mind and exited the car and entered the familiar Cullen home.

Carlisle was there at the door waiting to greet us. He was to man the situation if Edward were to lose control. I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay Edward are you ready to do this." Edward answered but I didn't see for he was behind me, apparently telling him to ask me. " Bella, I should say, are you ready for this?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. Edward scooped me up and we glidded with Carlisle to a room I had never been in before. It was padded and to my knowledge probably sound proof.

Carlisle and Edward had a conversation so quiet and fast I didn't catch a word the said and then, pain came through me and into my veins.

A bite to the neck and bites to the wrists. The pain swelled with such intensity it was like someone had put liquid fire into my veins or stabbed me repeatedly with a blunt knife. I screamed involuntarily and Edward seemed to shrink back out through the door.

His eyes were pained and black as coal. I wasn't realizing that Edwards leave was involuntary until I saw Carlisle's arms locking Edwards in place. Edward had gone crazy with the scent of my blood and Carlisle had to pry him off me. That made the pain I felt that much worse and by that time I was in complete and utter agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It didn't come in waves, it stayed at a solid tone and I grinded my teeth to keep from screaming. The pain seemed to blind me which could have been the reason why I didn't see Alice enter the room.

She place one of her cold hands on my cheek and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Its okay Bella, It will be over in no time just you see." I knew she was trying to make me happy and to some extent it worked. " after this I can truly call you my sister!" She chirped with joy. That was a thing to look forward to.

But the one thing I looked forward to more was being able to spend eternity with Edward. Being able to be close to him and not have him cringe away when my scent got to be to much. Our lives were going to go so much better…but I didn't know if I could live having made him hurt so bad.

Alice disappeared and tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to be alone, not with all this pain that was welling up inside me. I wanted Edward or even…Jacob.

Jacob and I hadn't been on good terms lately. He wanted me so bad that it almost could kill him. It was hard to take the words that were playing on repeat in my mind, the words that last came to me. And it was worse when I closed my eyes finally able to sleep. I dreamt of that day.

I had driven down to the beach where I waited with a little glimmer of happiness for Jacob to come(the dream was to real, like I was actually reliving the event in my dreams). He had called me there, wanting to talk to me and, like always, when Jacob wanted to talk, I came. It was the least of what I owed him for what he had done to protect me from those new born vampires.

He walked into view a few feet down the beach and his skin (its usually cocoa brown) was uncovered at the chest, allowing his muscular body to be hit by the cold wind and the very light mist that was falling from the sky.

" Jacob!!" I yelled with excitement, my hand waving at him. He did not respond and when he stopped beside me, I saw that his face was torn between the expressions of severe depression and anger.

"Bella…I…I can't stand to look at your face any more." The words were low but I caught every word and each one seemed to hit me in the gut, knocking all the air out of me. " You've chosen to become one of them and…" The words seemed to hurt him as they came out. "and the next time I see you I will have to kill you!"

My eyes flickered open and all the pain came flooding back worse then before. I wasn't alone though. Sitting beside me was the ever so beautiful Rosalie and next to her was Esme and Alice. I was no longer drenched in my blood and my hair was wet. The must have cleaned me up.

I noticed I was no longer in the room where I had started but I had a strange feeling that it was Alice's by all the decorations.

"How do you feel Bella?" Rosalie's voice questioned curiously. Was she actually talking to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Her voice seemed sincere and I didn't know if she felt that it was her job to ask me or if she truly meant it. I couldn't utter a response. I just looked at her, my eyes filled with shock and pain. I nodded my head and she some what relaxed.

Esme was stroking my face with her thumb and the cold felt a little better on my acing skin. Her eyes were so calm and so happy. She loved the idea that she would have a daughter in law. A daughter that she could actually care for rather then have to shrink away when I cut myself.

I took a deep breath and all hell broke loose. The pain was fairing sickeningly and I could not hold back the screams of pain, both the physical pain and the mental. Edward had not once come in to see me as I changed.

The screaming made Alice and Rosalie edgy and cringe back in the same motion. They didn't know whether to be happy or worried. Esme sat quietly on her knees with her hands neatly folded in her lap and a wide angelic smile spread across her face. She knew the transformation was coming to a close and that any time soon, I would be one of them. A Cullen for eternity.

I didn't notice that by this time the whole family was in the room, attracted by my screams. I was still screaming but I went numb when I saw, that in the unlit part of the room, Edward stood.

His face was like it was confused. It didn't know whether to be happy, sad, worried or horrified. His brilliant gold eyes were visible from the shadows and they seemed filled with disgust.

My body abruptly stopped the fiery flow of pain that had been coursing through my veins for the past three days and there was no pain at all. I felt like I was some one new, and not Bella and in a way I was.

Alice jumped to my side and began giggling with joy and a smile wiped across my face. We where finally sisters.

" Oooo! Welcome to the family!!" She chirped with excitement, yanking me to my feet. I felt bad for I knew that this chose upset Rosalie. Though we weren't really friends, she wanted me to stay human because becoming a vampire wasn't her chose.

I stood where Alice had jerked me to my feet and stared at Edward with hopeful eyes. He seemed reluctant when he finally moved and then I could see the damage that had been done. Though he looked the same on the outside, the emotional damage that had been dealt was tremendous.

Jasper, who had up until this point stayed motionless in the center of the room, gestured for the family to leave the room. He apparently knew that Edward needed to talk to me alone.

" I…" he faltered and shook his head and then meat my eyes. "I could have killed you." His eyes hurt me. No one should have this amount of pain build up in them. " I thought for sure that I would kill you. If it hadn't been for Carlisle…" He turned his face away, ashamed of what he had done. I put my hand to his face as a draw for him to look at me and it worked.

"I don't care." I spoke, using extreme amount of power to keep my voice from shaking. "What matters is that im still her and I will be forever." He smiled and happiness was beginning to come back into his eyes. "Whether you like it or not." His smile seemed to concur his face now and I knew what was going to happen next.

"I like it. I will always be here as well." He got close to my face and brushed his lips against my ear and whispered "forever".

Are lips connected and it felt like it had been years since we had last kissed. His lips so soft to mine now and so unbelievably lush. He wasn't holding back with this one, he wouldn't hold back with this one. This, I would say, was our first passionate kiss to start off are immortal lives together. It was also the beginning of the end of my life. We had to leave forks and with it, I would leave everything I had ever known and cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward seemed happier as Alice, him and I sat inside his room listening to music and talking about random subjects. Alice couldn't stop talking about the Porsche that Edward had given her and she had to be constantly reminded by Edward that he knew because he bought it for her.

" Bella, I can't get over how pretty you look!" she giggled, probably noticing Edwards transfixed gaze on me. I had nearly died when I first looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful stranger with snowy white skin staring back at me in the mirror.

I had beautiful chocolaty brown hair that waved ever so slightly and my eyes were the deranged crimson color that I had seen in Bree's eyes the same day she was killed by Felix.

I no longer tripped over seemingly invisible things and my walk matched Alice's, moving more in a dance fit for stage.

Alice flicked her eyes at Edward and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" she said through clenched teeth. Edward was dumbfounded. He seemed to be rummaging through her mind and then, to brake the silence, Edward broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

I looked at Alice's eyes for a moment and found that she was dead serious. Had I missed a whole conversation?

"Nice going Bella!" He said through the almost deafening boom of laughter I would have thought to belong to Emmet.

"What?" I was curious to know what I had…what Alice had seen me do in the future. Was it something good or something bad?

"Don't you dare touch my car Bella, you hear me?" She seemed more protective over the car then she should have been. "I haven't even gotten to drive it." I raised my hand and declared scouts honor. What had I done to Alice's car?

When me and Edward were finally alone he became more serious with the matter of the car.

"What did Alice see?" I questioned, not sure of what to expect. He looked at me and held my face in his hands. He shook his head and I knew that it was something big.

"Its what she didn't see that's got me worried." All my thoughts zoomed to one spot and it struck them with the sharpness of a needle. Jacob!


	5. Chapter 5

I went numb, if only for a moment, and remembered the last thing that I had dreamed about while I was changing. Jacob and his last words echoed through my head. His face, his skin, his warmth. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts and looked at Edward with serious eyes.

" What did she see anyway?" His face sort of lightened and I heard a low laugh escape his lips about the same time a low growl emanated from Alice's room. He explained that she had seen him throwing the keys to Alice's Porsche and how it came to me crashing it into an invisible like pole in the center of the road. He hesitated for a brief moment.

" She also saw you in the forest by yourself, curled into a little ball plugging your ears." Why was I not surprised? What was it that had me curling up in a ball?

I knew that it all must have to do with Jacob but I didn't really want to think about it. The last thing I wanted in my life was for me to feel like crap for eternity.

Edwards's eyes seemed restless and they raced around the room at a now seemingly normal pace for me.

"Are you okay Edward?" Concern swirled into my voice.

"I don't know…I have a question. Since when does my room look like Jacob blacks face?" His eyes now rested on me. He seemed amused and then curious. " Think of the dance we went to." Why? I did not disobey. I thought of when Edward and me sat on the bench outside of the school, gazing at the Twilight of the ending day.

"Such a beautiful memory." He mused. " I know what your power is. You can project your memories onto peoples surroundings." Really? I wondered. I concentrated really hard and Edward saw what I saw. He saw himself through my eyes. He looked amazed and saddened.

"To think you see me as this glorious god figure when I see you" he paused to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. "A glorious goddess who deserved more then she got." I laughed.

" I don't want anymore then I have gotten." And before we could dispute over the matter, I plunged into a kiss. I loved that I could kiss him without endangering my life anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. I smiled a victorious smile, I had won! He stared behind me at the doorway and then back at me for a moment, he wanted me to turn around. I wasn't sure of what to expect when I turned around but, one things for sure, I wasn't expecting him to be here.

There, leaning in the doorway was Jacob. My eyes narrowed to slits as I looked at him. He was sporting an unreadable expression ion his face and his eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion. What was it he wanted?

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Bella." He honestly sounded disappointed and It was impossible to keep a glair going in his direction. Instead, I melted to disappointment. I didn't look at him as I spoke.

" What do you want Jacob? I thought you couldn't see me again. I thought the next time we met you would have to kill me." My voice cracked at the end and I was hyper aware of the actions Edward had. His body tensed up and a low, threatening growl emanated from his chest. I looked at him and then back at Jacob who was no longer leaning in the doorway but standing in front of me.

"Why do you always believe lies?" He looked amused and I wanted Edward to hear my thoughts _KILL HIM NOW!_ But I knew he couldn't. Jacob sat down in front of me and Edward and Edward rapped an arm around my waist and glared at Jacob who seemed to be amused by this fact.

" Why do you always have to be such an ass Jacob? I can't believe a word that you say to me." I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder and Edward shot a wickedly victorious smile while still glaring. I was busting up from laughter inside but dieing from the presence of Jacob on the outside.

"You know I would never hurt you purposefully Bella. I love you to much to do that, even if you aren't the real Bella." _Smack him Edward! Smack him!_ I was going to hit him and this time succeed.

I climbed to my feet and Jacob mimicked me. I smiled, this was going to be fun!

"Close your eyes Jake, I want you to kiss me." Edward looked concerned. I shot the smile I had on in his direction and he changed from the worrisome watcher to the watcher paging for popcorn.

I turned back to Jacob, his eyes closed. Yes! I pulled back and snapped my fist forward. He went flying bac into the wall of Edwards disks and all of them came tumbling down.

The first to arrive on the scene were Jasper and Alice who were amused-at the least- by my strength and the way I hit Jake. The others arrived at the scene at the same time that Emmet did and the atmosphere was so full of there happiness I could have sworn I had seen the waves coming off them, almost tangible.

Jacob jumped forward and his body began to quiver. I knew what I had done ad some sadistic side of me loved it more then I loved Edward. I held my ground as I heard a loud pop and instead of Jacob, there stood a rusty red colored wolf.

A wicked growl ripped from between his clenched teeth and I was ready to face him. Besides, what could go wrong? It was still just Jacob.

**I know its short but what do you think? I'll try to update more often. Leave comments please!**


	7. Chapter 7

I had a lot of confidence that seemed to becoming from the faces of approval that I got from all the Cullens (though Emmet's showed more then the rest). Jacob stood before me, still wild growls tearing from his throat. I smiled and I was the one to land the first blow.

He went flying backwards into the wall again, quickly recovering. He bounded forward with such speed and he nailed me in the chest, slashing my snowy skin. It hurt, but I wasn't going to let that show. I was to furious about the way he lied to me all the time and that cocky attitude was enough to make me enjoy this even more.

Just when he was about to lunge again I caught his paws in my hands and twisted. I felt the snap and I suddenly felt like I was on a new high. Jacob howled with pain but still managed to walk on the injuries. Damb. Not the effect I wanted.

Edwards face was concerned. Even though he was happy that I was finally giving Jacob the treatment he thought he deserved, he wasn't sure that I could win. I was to lost in thought and Jacobs blow caught me off guard, sending me flying backwards through the window. This kind of seemed familiar, though rather then mirror it was glass.

The fall wasn't that long and Jacob fallowed me out the window, if I was going down he was going down with me. We hit the ground, hard. Had I still been the frail Bella I was before I probably would have died.

The wolfs eyes stared at me for a moment and then walked off or rather, ran off down the drive way away from me. I was pissed! The first thing I saw made me laugh. I saw Alice's Porsche. I loved Alice…and her car.

I looked up at the broken glass frame and Alice's eyes grew wide and threatening.

"You better not!" She hissed. I put on an innocent face and mouthed I'm sorry and that was that. I was already in the canary yellow car and driving down the road, after that excuse for a man Jacob.

What was I going to say to him when I found him? _Afraid to be hit by a girl?_ Or maybe I would just call him a wimp and beat him up some more. Either way, I wasn't finished with him.

My train of thought was suddenly thrown off when I realized that the car was flying backwards, sorry Alice. The car landed in the woods and I knew that it had not been Jacob who threw the car. I also realized that I had crossed the border.

When I pulled myself out of the wreckage I was greeted by a large wolf and judging by the color, it was Sam. His eyes looked torn. Like he wanted to kill me and knew he should and the other where he just wanted to let me go. I decided to play that part up a bit.

"Sam, please don't" I dramatically dropped to my knees and purposely made my voice crack at the end. He was dieing inside. He didn't know what to do. But, just my luck, the gray wolf I recognized as Paul fell behind him, wicked snarls whipping from his parted mouth which showed his glistening white, razor sharp teeth. I had gotten myself into far and now I was going to have to either fight to the death or let death claim me, which I could not do.

I crouched and mimicked Paul by exposing my teeth and growling menacing growls. Sam slinked off and replacing him was Jacob who looked almost soul less. The two wolfs crouched and growled. This wasn't Jacob I now realized, this was a monster!

They lunged forward at the same time and the force knocked me down though I batted them off and regained my position. I bounded forward and slammed Jared in the chest, listening to the same crunch that came from Jacob before. Jacob bounced onto my back and sunk his fang like K nines into my shoulder, apparently trying to rip off my arm and not seceding.

Paul looked happy as he to mimicked Jacob, sinking his teeth into the flash of my leg. I fell over and I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and waited for death. Then I would finally know if vampires actually went to heaven or hell.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Roared Edward. I turned my head and saw him, I saw more then just him. I saw Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and even Rosalie. How did they manage to drag her here? Jacob seemed happy for his wolfish smile spread across his face and he stepped away from me, though Paul lay beside me, protecting the "prize" in his eyes. I knew deep down that Paul always wanted to kill me but I had no idea that he would go this far as to do it. And Jacob? This was honestly something I wasn't expecting. But, either way you looked at it, he treaty had been broken and I knew that there was going to be one hell of a war.

**I know its short but please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

The war between the Cullen's and the Were wolfs was upon us. I didn't know what to do and I knew that it was my fault that this war had started in the first place. If I had just stayed calm when Jacob visited!

Paul lay beside me with his happiness overflowing. He was waiting for this to happen and he wanted it more then anything. It was on now. I grabbed his back two paws and tossed him into a nearby tree. His expression as he went flying was shock. He was obviously not use to the new power that I possessed.

I climbed to my feet and noticed that the number of wolfs had multiplied and the whole pack was present. I backed up into Edward who was fighting Jacob with a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Edward that I caused all this." I said with apparent distress in my voice.

"It would have happened anyway. Remember, I bit you. It's technically my fault." And then he was talking to Jacob, reading his mind. "No one asked you mutt." And they went twirling in the other direction, crashing into trees on the way.

I turned my attention back to Paul who was lunging towards me again. His size was intimidating but my strength was to. We locked in mid air and slammed against a tree, another crunch coming from Paul followed by a howl of agony and rage.

I was suddenly sent flying through the air. What had just happened? Quill was bounding forward and I sank. Not Quill, he was way to young. I stopped his attack and was quickly joined by Alice who only needed to kick him to send him flying. We both stood together, waiting for Quill to come charging back.

"Watch out for Jacob will you?" She pleaded and then Quill came again and this time it was the end for him. "Bella, look away!" Edward yelled as Alice slashed the

throat of the wolf. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Quill's lifeless body fell to the ground and the blood began to pool around him forming a red puddle. Alice turned apologetically to me and kissed my forehead before dashing off to help Jasper take on one of the elder wolfs.

A loud howl emanated from the battle field and Jacob slid past Edward, knocking him into another battle with Sam and Carlisle. Jacob was charging my direction and that is when it hit me, this wasn't a fight this was a death mach between wolf and Vampire.

I soon realized that Jacob didn't lie to me. He said the next time he saw me he would have to kill me. What I didn't expect was he turning back into a human to do it. Instead of a rusty wolf coming at me, Jacob was running with only a pair of jeans on. I dodged his blows, ducking under them with cat like reflexes.

"Why does it have to be this way?" I questioned after grabbing his fists. He pulled back and began his relentless chain of always missing blows.

"It has had to be like this since the Cullens moved here." He said, finally hitting me in the face and knocking me me off balance that I now had. He looked distressed, like he didn't want to and yet he had to. That it was his duty to kill me.

"Why must you be the one to kill me?" He stopped for a moment and looked at me with loving eyes.

"Because you're my true love. I'm just like Sam. You're the one I was meant for and now I only see it fit that I put you out of your misery." I looked at him, dazed and confused. I thought he said that it hadn't happened to him yet.

"What misery? The only thing that brings me misery at the moment is you! I have a beautiful life and future with Edward and you can't stand to see me happy! I thought you were my friend, Jake!" He looked down for a very brief moment.

"That's what I thought, too." And the mirage of punches continued, hitting me time after time. I wasn't really dodging, it didn't really even hurt anyway, not when he was human, not when I felt so numb. Not when I saw, from the corner of my eyes Esme's lifeless body. I wanted to die now, it was all my fault that she was dead.


End file.
